


Run Away With Me

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: Aaron and Amelia engage in shenanigans and work on a new project.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 8





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! As per usual this is not in chronological order!

It had only been an hour or so ago when Amelia had mocked Aaron’s choice of date night. When she realized that they had gone to meet up with some fellow Broadway actors at a karaoke bar she had rolled her eyes at him.

But now, she stared at him from across the bar and dance floor. Her eyes were glued to him as he sang.

“I’m not trying to make you a wife here.”

He was singing to her and she needed to be near him. 

“I’m not trying to tie you down.”

As she cut through the crowd and made her way to the stage she could feel his eyes on her.

“I’m just saying there might be a life here.”

She finally reached him, and they made eye contact.

“A new one. As soon as we run. Just as soon as we run.”

He broke out into a grin when she smiled at him.

“Run away. Let me be a ride out of town. Run away with me.”

He moved toward the edge of the stage so that he was closer to her.

“California dreams here we come. Romeo is calling for Juliet. Ready set. Sam you’re ready. Let’s go! Anywhere!”

He took her hand from his position above her on stage.

“Say the word. And I’m already there.”

He hopped down off the stage and stood in front of her. He placed her hand on his chest.

“Run away with me.”

The other people at the bar were cheering at Aaron but neither of them heard.

“Amelia, I’m in love with you.” He sang softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

She didn’t respond with words. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smirked against the kiss and wrapped his arms low around her hips.

“Oh stop smirking.” She said indigent.

He laughed at her and kissed her again.

“I love you too by the way.” She muttered against his lips when they broke apart.

* * *

Amelia giggled as Aaron pushed her through the front door. He wasted little time in latching his hands back onto her hips.

She yanked his lips to hers, sliding her tongue into his mouth playfully. They were drunk, but neither of them cared. They just needed each other. Aaron whipped his leather jacket that he had given her off her body. It fell to the floor and they nearly tripped on it. As Amelia fumbled with his belt, her ass bumped into the side table that was next to the couch.

“Oh shit!” She exclaimed.

She quickly reached a hand out to keep the lamp from toppling over, which made Aaron laugh.

“Shhh!” She hushed him.

He simply went for her neck as she worked on sliding his jeans down his hips. He was flush against her, his heat more obvious now between the thin fabric of his boxers.

He pulled her hair out of its ponytail and pushed her onto the couch when there was a sudden noise.

“Ahem.”

They were suddenly blinded by light as someone flipped a table lamp on from the corner of the room.

“Holy fucking shit.” Aaron swore, seconds from climbing on top of her.

His parents were sitting in the two armchairs in the corner of the living room.

“Oh fuck.” Amelia swore as well.

She scrambled to stand. Her blouse was three-fourths unbuttoned and her jeans were undone.

“Mom. Dad. Why the hell are you still up?”

Aaron ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Amelia was fumbling with the buttons on her top when she noticed Aaron was still aroused and slid in front to cover for him.

“If we must explain ourselves in our own house, we fell asleep watching a movie.” Aaron’s father replied.

“Oh.” Aaron said meekly.

Amelia just looked at the floor, mortified.

“Yes, you woke us up honey.” Aaron’s mom said smiling in a way that made Amelia even more embarrassed.

“I’m so, so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tveit.” Amelia said, finally looking up from the floor.

“I think it’s best if you two go to bed.”

“Yes sir.” Aaron said, sounding like a teenager again.

Aaron left first, Amelia right behind him.

“I’m going to fucking kill you. Future husband or not.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Aaron! We’re staying at your parents’ house. How the hell did we not think this through?”

“Cause I was thinking with my other head that’s why!” He said grumpily.

They reached the door to Aaron’s childhood bedroom.

“Poor baby. Just couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you?” She said teasingly

It was then that she remembered that she was still drunk. And she still needed him.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” He grinned slyly at her.

Aaron yanked her into his room and locked the door. She squealed as he lifted her up, his hands under her ass.

“If they so much as make a comment at breakfast tomorrow because they heard us, I will seriously kill you in your sleep.”

“Duly noted Mrs. Soon-to-be-Tveit.”

And in a split second, Aaron ripped her blouse off.

* * *

“Amelia look this way please.”

She turned her head slightly to the left.

“Perfect.”

“And if we could get Megan now.”

Megan Hilty joined Amelia for her shot.

“What’s up chica?” Amelia said, fiddling with the wide brimmed black witches’ hat that adorned her head.

“Ready for this?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Here we go ladies. Assume the position.”

Amelia put on a smirk as Megan leaned in to whisper at her ear. It took them a moment to adjust as Megan’s white hat bumped hers.

“And three, two, one.”

“Gorgeous! Would you like to see?”

“Yes please.” They said simultaneously.

“Ooh! That is gorgeous.” Megan cooed.

While Megan took her individual shots, Amelia took advantage of the large array of food that was for their taking. As she happily munched on some almonds, Aaron finally decided to grace them with his presence.

“Well? How do I look?” Aaron said, opening his arms to her.

She felt shivers go through her body. His tight pants were making her feel some kind of way.

“Are you trying to make me unprofessional at work?”

“No. Ok. Yes, yes I am.”

She placed her hands gingerly on his chest.

“Behave.” She said, sternly.

“Make me.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, her hands still braced against his chest.

“Oh Aaron! You’re here!”

The photographer interrupted their kiss and Aaron pulled away with a sour look on his face. She scratched the nape of his neck. 

“Stop pouting. Time to go to work.”

“Then I can kiss you?”

“Then you can kiss me.”

“Alright let’s get to work then.”

“We’re ready now Nate.”

“Glad to hear it. Can we just take a few practice shots? We need to adjust the light.”

“Of course.”

Aaron immediately stuck his butt out in her direction, offering it to her. She laughed and reached towards him to fondle his ass with her fingertips.

The camera flashed surprising them both.

“Sorry, that wasn’t an opportunity that I was going to pass up.”

“So long as I get a copy I don’t mind.” Aaron said.

Amelia laughed at him again.

“Alright let me get a few serious test shots.”

Aaron stood next to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“And a profile please.”

Aaron spun her around and pulled her to him. Startled, Amelia gripped his shoulders to steady herself.

“Looks great you guys. Let’s get these shots taken.”

Aaron adjusted her hat for her and then pulled their hips together.

“Now Aaron, if you could wrap your hand around her hip.”

He did so.

“Now Amelia, keep your hand on his bicep but make sure you keep your hand on top of his elbow.”

She tried to wrap her fingers around his upper arm, but it was too big for her grip. She chewed her lip as she felt him flex underneath her hold.

“And this is an unorthodox direction, but you guys can kiss if you want.”

Aaron laughed.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been actually told to kiss a co-star during a shoot.”

“I’m sure casting a married couple makes for easy onscreen chemistry.”

Aaron tugged their bodies even closer together.

“Yeah you could say that.” He responded, looking right at Amelia.

Amelia shivered lightly as Aaron all but stared into her soul. She was so entranced by him that she could barely hear the camera clicking. Amelia leaned in, close enough to kiss him.

Even though the photographer had given them permission, Amelia still felt like it was a little unprofessional to actually kiss Aaron. So, she settled for being so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

“Amazing you two. Now let’s just get a few shots of you kneeling and then I believe we’ll be all set.”

When they finally got back to their rental apartment in L.A., Amelia was waiting for Aaron to return from the grocery store. She laughed at the comments that began blowing up on her Instagram post.

“Babe! Where are you?”

“Bathroom!” She yelled back, putting her phone safely away from the water.

The bathroom door opened, and Aaron appeared.

“Don’t you look relaxed?”

She flicked her foot out of the tub as she messed with the faucet.

“Care to join me?”

Aaron just started stripping. She scooted forward so that he could slide in behind her.

“Oh man this feels amazing.”

“I’m a genius. I know.”

He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her shoulder.

“So how long did it take you to come up with ‘Elphie and Fiyero comin’ at you’?”

“Awhile. At first I thought I was going to put that ass is mine but I figured the comments would get too dirty too fast.”

“Yeah I doubt that would have ended well.”

“Did you talk to your Mom?”

“I did.”

“How’s the baby?”

“Jackie’s good. Mom said he’s been pretty calm.”

“Thank God for that. I miss him.”

“I miss him too. But we’ll be home soon. Two days and then we’ll be back to dealing with poopy diapers and spit-up.”

“I should just stop complaining and enjoy this time alone, shouldn’t I?”

Aaron hummed against her skin in agreement. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, his hands ran over the crease of her thighs.

“What are you doing?”

Aaron’s lips found her neck.

“How do you feel about trying for baby number two?”

“I don’t think I’m quite ready for another pregnancy Aar.”

His lips immediately left her neck and she groaned at the lost.

“Sorry. I’ll stop.” He said, moving his hands to rest on her knees.

Amelia grabbed his hand off her knee and dragged it back down her thigh.

“Hey, hey. I didn’t say anything about not wanting to practice.”

She could feel him smile against her skin.

“Practice makes perfect, right?”

“Right.” She said, turning her head back to kiss him.

* * *

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! It’s been my pleasure to sing for you tonight at 54 Below. Enjoy this last song.”

Amelia took her mic off the stand in preparation for the crazy encore that was about to come.

“Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love.”

A voice came from offstage.

“Please don’t start that again.” Amelia said, smirking at the clearly confused crowd.

“All you need is love.” The voice began to sing.

Slowly, recognition began to dawn on some of the faces.

“All you need is love.”

“A girl has got to eat.” She said gesturing to the crowd.

“All you need is love.”

“She’ll end up on the street.”

“All you need is looovvee.”

Amelia took a strong stance as she faced the audience before the final reveal.

“Love is just a game.”

The lights cut out and she was standing on a black stage. She turned to her right as she felt a body rush to her.

“Ready?” The voice whispered.

“Ready.”

She took a deep breath. 

“Hit it!” She yelled.

The lights burst back on and so did the music.

“I was made for lovin you baby. You were made for lovin me.”

Aaron pushed his hips and body towards her, grinding on her. The crowd screamed when they realized Aaron had joined her on stage.

She playfully pushed him away.

“The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.”

He ran to her and braced his hands on either of her shoulders, pinning her in place. He faced the crowd.

“Just one night! Just one night!”

“There’s no way cause you can’t pay!”

They continued to sing, flirting heavily with each other as they acted out the lyrics.

“We could be heroes!” Aaron sang throwing the arm that wasn’t holding his mic out.

“Just for one day.”

As the crescendo built, they slowly walked toward each other from either side of the stage. They alternated lines as they sang.

“Though nothing, will keep us together.”

“We could steal time just for one day.”

“We could be heroes. Forever and ever.”

“We could be heroes. Forever and ever.”

They finally reached each other.

“We could be heroes!”

“Just because I-“

Aaron carried the note as he snaked his hand around her waist.

“Will always love you.”

He pulled their lower bodies together.

“I-.” She sang harmonizing with him.

He broke out into a grin so wide that his dimples popped out. She grinned back.

“I can’t help loving you.”

The expression Aaron made as he hit the sudden low note, nearly made her burst out laughing. But she managed to control herself so that she wouldn’t ruin the moment.

“How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.”

Aaron joined her for the last few words, once again making the face. She again managed to keep from laughing.

For the last few moments Amelia gripped his lapels. She could see him smirking as they teased the crowd as to whether or not they were going to kiss.

“You’re going to be bad for business, I can tell.”

The lights cut out and the crowd groaned.

Aaron leaned in and kissed her deeply in the dark. When he pulled away she bit her lip. She wanted to keep kissing him.

“You gotta finish up baby.”

“Yeah.”

“See you in the back?”

“Two minutes. And Aaron?”

“Yes baby?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Aaron ran off stage and the spotlight came back on her.

“Thank you so much! I love you New York! Good night!”

* * *

“Ames? You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah I guess so. Let’s go.”

She tightened the tie on her robe as she left the make-up room and headed to set. She passed a mirror on her way and was still startled by her own appearance even though she had been staring at it for hours.

She was completely green, and her hair wasn’t it’s normal dark blonde but black instead. Dyeing her hair black had been a good move. If she had had to be tortured with a wig on top of the already laborious green makeup she would have gone crazy.

Set was quiet when she got there. Half of the crew that usually swarmed set weren’t there. She was thankful for that because this was going to be a near out of body experience. While she was occupied by her thoughts her leading man finally arrived.

“Hi baby.”

She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and her mind quieted for a moment.

He squeezed her hand, that was also green, instead of kissing her in greeting. He didn’t want to risk ruining her makeup.

He sat down gingerly next to her, his own robe parting slightly around his thighs.

“Freaked out?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Hey Aaron, Amelia. We’re ready for you.” Their director, Collin said.

Their respective handlers followed them as they made their way to the Elphaba’s apartment set.

“We’ll do this slowly ok you guys?” Collin said, able to read the tension in the room.

“Yeah.” Amelia said. 

Aaron was unnervingly quiet.

“Ok. Let’s get you on your marks.”

Aaron slowly took off his robe, giving it to his handler as she did the same. It was so jarring to see him in a cock-sock. She didn’t know how to feel about it.

He moved so that he was on his mark with his back against the wall. Amelia moved her body, which was completely covered in green makeup, to her mark in front of him.

“How the fuck are we going to do this? Better question, how the fuck am I going to do this?” Aaron said to her quietly, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

“Just…Don’t look down?”

“Don’t look down? That’s your advice?” He said incredulously.

She shrugged helplessly. They had signed up for this. She knew that. But it was still so strange to be filming a sex scene with her husband. Everyone on set was watching. Eventually, the whole word would watch this.

“Alright, clear set.”

The set cleared completely aside from Aaron and Amelia.

“Places.”

Amelia tensed, ready to fling herself at Aaron.

“Aaaand action.”

Amelia went flying towards him, her arms landed on either side of Aaron’s body, pinning him in place.

She kissed him fiercely, as blocked, curving her body into him. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Aaron took control and reversed their positions on the wall. Aaron was supposed to run his hand down her body, but he wasn’t moving fast enough. As he kissed her, she could tell he wasn’t giving it his all. 

And then she felt something growing against her thigh.

Fuck

“Cut.”

Amelia took a deep breath. The handler gave her the robe and she quickly put it on. It was suddenly cold without Aaron’s body heat. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

“Aaron! That was not 100 percent!” Collin said, irritated.

“I know. I just have to say this. This is absolutely weird as fuck.”

Amelia nodded fervently, her head still resting against the wall and her eyes still closed.

“And I’ll be honest, I’m just struggling a bit here. I’m not used to having sex with my wife in front of a camera.”

Amelia’s eyes flew open.

“Do NOT say that finished thought out loud. Any of you.”

At her outburst, the tension broke and everyone laughed. Even Aaron laughed, realizing what he had said.

“Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. Aaron you good to go?”

She reached out and squeezed his hand, hoping to settle him. Her eyes drifted to his lower extremities, asking the silent question if he was going to be ok. He just shrugged. She could see the steel enter his eyes. Regardless of his own sexual desire towards her, he was going to give it his all and they were going to finish this.

“Let’s go.”

Collin called action and they repeated the motions. This time however, the scene continued. Aaron’s hand trailed down her body, acting as though he was going for her core but stopping just short. They continued against the wall, Amelia doing her best to keep her head as an actor. Aaron’s struggles may have been more obvious, but she wasn’t doing any better.

Aaron ran a hand over her cheek. The look on his face told her that he knew she was struggling to stay professional. She gripped his shoulder hard, leaving marks on him but Collin didn’t call cut.

Aaron picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He crawled over her and he hiked her leg up to his hip. They continued to kiss but when Aaron’s dick brushed her core, even in the stupid cock-sock, a moan ripped out of her body. It was a real moan, not the ones she had been making as she acted.

“Fuck!” She swore, regretting her own reaction.

The moan sounded too real and she knew it.

“Shit! Can I say fuck? Fuck!”

Aaron just laughed at her as Collin called cut. They sat up as the handlers gave them both their robes again.

“Hey Tveits. We need a few minutes to adjust the lighting so take a breather ok?”

Aaron gave a thumbs up. It caught her eye when she saw him shifting subtly. She leaned over and bit his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Don’t be sorry that I’m attracted to you. Green paint and all.”

“I’m right there with you if it helps.”

Aaron grinned.

“Yeah that moan gave you away there.”

She bit his shoulder again, this time in retaliation. He winked.

“Just gotta get through this. Then the post-scene and we’re free.” Aaron said, twirling the strands of her now black hair around his fingers.

“What do you think the odds are that they’re all making bets about us going to go fuck after this?”

Aaron snorted.

“Oh, 100 percent they all think we’re going to fuck after this.”

“And are we?”

Aaron’s gaze darkened.

“Your call, baby girl.”

“Well see I was thinking about attempting for baby number two.” She said, looking down at her fingernails, trying to play it cool.

Suddenly, her chin was jerked in his direction and he was kissing her passionately.

“Wow! Ok. Save it for the camera you two. Let’s go again. Places please.”

They handed off their robes again and Amelia positioned herself back under Aaron.

“Is that a promise?” Aaron asked quickly before Collin could call action.

She nodded.

“And action!”

* * *

Amelia blinked as the light burst through Aaron’s bedroom. She squirmed against him, trying to hide.

“Good morning.” Aaron’s voice said hoarsely.

“Make the sun go away.” She grumbled.

She sandwiched her bare leg in between Aaron’s.

“Can’t do that. Sorry honey.” 

He kissed the top of her head.

“Mmmph.” She muttered, burrowing her head against his shoulder.

“So.”

She propped herself up by her elbow, rubbing her eyes as she waited for him to say what was on his mind.

“How was the sex after what was it? The fifth date?” He asked.

The gorgeous grin that erupted on his face told her that he was teasing.

“Oh, shut up. You suck!”

“I suck?!”

He crawled on top of her and began to tickle her sides.

“No. No. Stop!” She said laughing.

Aaron relented but then latched his lips to her collarbone. She still giggled, his lips tickling her sensitive skin.

“Aaron! Hello?”

A voice yelled from the living room. They both froze as they heard the front door slam shut.

“Holy shit! Is that your mom?”

“No that is not my mother.”

“Tveit! Get your ass up!”

“Oh my God! Is that Elin?!”

“What the hell is she doing here?”

“She’s your manager! You tell me!”

“Aaron!” 

Elin’s voice sounded closer now. Aaron meanwhile scrambled out of bed.

“She’s not supposed to be here.”

Amelia sat up in his bed, her chest exposed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh my God! Does she not know about us?” Amelia asked.

“I thought we weren’t going to tell anybody! Oh man did you tell Mary?”

Aaron was pacing now.

“It was an accident. She guessed.” She said holding up her hands in surrender.

“Ok I have to go out there.”

Amelia slipped out of bed.

“Are you going to make me hide in the closet?”

“No of course not.”

He took a beat.

“I’m going to make you hide in the bathroom.” He said, kissing her nose.

“Aaron! Where the fuck are you?!”

“Go, go, go!” Aaron said, pushing her towards the bathroom.

He looked gorgeously fucked. His hair stuck out in every direction and his body was still covered in her hickies and nail marks.

He was seconds from opening the door when she realized his mistake.

“Aaron!”

“What?!”

“Pants!”

He looked down and realized that he was still naked.

“Dammit.”

He slipped some sweatpants on and finally left his bedroom.

“Sorry Elin. I was still asleep.”

“Took you fucking long enough.”

“Coffee?” He asked, ignoring her comment.

“Please.”

Aaron put on a pot and then rested against the edge of the counter so that he was facing Elin.

“So, what’s up E?”

But Elin was just staring at him.

“Stop staring!” He yelled, rubbing his stubble.

She walked around the breakfast bar to stand in front of him, brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Is that a hickey? Oh my God! Did you have sex last night?” 

Aaron flushed down to his neck.

“Do you have a girl here? Holy shit!”

Elin suddenly turned around and started towards his room.

“No. Don’t!”

He was taller than her and so he managed to get in front of her in a single stride.

“Elin. Come on.”

“I’m your manager Aar. I should probably know who you’re sleeping with.”

The door behind him opened and then closed.

“Hi Elin. Did you make coffee Aar?”

“In the kitchen.” He said quietly.

Both Elin and Aaron watched her as she walked toward the kitchen. His Ithaca sweatshirt was barely long enough to cover her ass.

“You’re sleeping with Amelia?!” She whisper shouted, her eyes bugging out slightly.

“I’m seeing Amelia.”

“Wow. Holy shit.”

She looked back and forth between Aaron and Amelia who could barely be seen from the kitchen.

“Seriously?” Aaron said, annoyed with her.

“Sorry. I’m just surprised.”

“Thanks Elin.” He said, sarcastically.

“So how many dates are you in then?”

“Uh last night made five.”

“Huh.” Elin said appreciatively.

“She’s special E. Really special.”

“Hey Elin! Did he offer you any coffee?”

* * *

“Thank you for a great night Aaron. I’d like to do it again.”

“I’d really really like that too.”

“Ames.”

“Yeah?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

She was shaking.

“Can I kiss you?”

She nodded her head and Aaron leaned in.

His lips brushed hers gently at first, gaging her reaction. When she reached forward to grip his leather jacket, he took that as his cue to increase the pressure. She licked his bottom lip, begging for him to open his mouth to her. He did so and made a noise of surprise at her intensity.

At the noise, she smirked and decided to tease him further. She slid the hand that wasn’t gripping his jacket into his hair and tugged. They continued like that, both of them leaning against Amelia’s front door, until they couldn’t breathe.

“Okkkkk. That was something else.” Aaron said, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll say.” She was still breathless.

He reached for her hair, brushing it off her face. He leaned in again and kissed her gently.

“Good night Amelia.”

He was half-way down the hallway when she spoke.

“Aaron! Hey, do you want some wine or anything?”

“I yeah sure. I’ll take a glass.”

She finally unlocked the door and waited for Aaron to follow before closing it.

“Beautiful place.”

“Thanks! I love it. Took a lot of work.”

“I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.”

“Want me to take your jacket?”

“Sure. Thanks!”

She couldn’t help but watch as his muscles rippled while he took his jacket off. She chewed her lip. Man was she attracted to him. She took it and hung it next to hers.

“Come on.” She said turning her head as she walked toward the kitchen.

He followed behind her.

“Red or white?”

“White I think.”

“I like white.” She smiled at him.

She poured two glasses and he took one gratefully.

“Couch?” She asked.

“Sounds great.”

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, both of them stretched out. She kicked off her heels and moaned.

“Sweet relief.”

Aaron laughed at her.

“Why do you wear those things?”

“Cause I’m short. And those shoes are cute.”

He laughed again.

“Ooh cards!” He exclaimed, noticing her pack on the coffee table.

“Wanna play?”

“Strip poker?”

“Uh huh yeah. Nice try.”

Aaron took a long sip of wine.

“Worth a shot.” He said, smirking at her.

She flushed and opened the deck anyway. 

A bottle and a half of white wine later, they were still playing. While she had been serious about no strip poker, at some point during the night the sexual tension had ratcheted up.

“Last round.”

“Come on Tveit. Just give in now.”

“Yeah not gonna happen.”

They flipped their cards and they both had fours. They raced to slap the pile and Amelia beat him by a millisecond.

“Yes! Suck it Tveit!”

She tossed the cards towards him, gloating in her victory. When she finally calmed down, she looked across at him. His blue eyes were calling to her and she didn’t know if she wanted to resist any longer.

You could hear a pin drop.

Seconds later, she flung herself at him. Cards went flying onto the floor and in between the couch cushions. Neither of them cared. 

She was straddling either side of his hips as her fingers worked down the buttons of his top. Aaron was kissing her with everything he had as he pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She whimpered when he ran his hands through it.

In a flash Aaron’s shirt was on her floor, quickly followed by her own. His hands ran up her body and rested at the bottom of her bra.

“You ok with this?” He asked, his lips attached to her neck.

“Take it off.” She groaned, running her hands up and down his chest.

He made quick work of her bra.

This was escalating quickly, and Amelia wasn’t ready for it to stop. She reached down and pulled off Aaron’s belt. It joined the haphazard pile of clothing.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah Ames?”

“Take me to bed.”

“Where am I going?”

She hadn’t even realized that he had unbuttoned her jeans.

“Right at the hallway. First door on the left.”

He swung their bodies so that his feet were firmly on the floor.

“Hold on tight ok?”

And he was quickly on his feet, his hands firmly under her holding their bodies together. She grappled for purchase on his shoulders as she tried to kiss him at the same time.

She only stopped kissing him when he nearly went the wrong way. 

“Wrong door.”

“Oh whoops.”

He pushed her back into what he hoped was her bedroom door. Turns out he was right because she turned the knob.

When they finally arrived in one piece, he kicked the door closed and carried her to the bed. As he kissed his way up her body, she fisted her sheets.


End file.
